Lion Ushiromiya
The child who Natsuhi Ushiromiya abandoned from nineteen years ago. This person appears in the seventh game, Requiem of the Golden Witch, under the circumstances that Natsuhi accepted the child that Kinzo had given her to raise in order to prove her capabilities as a mother. It is suggested that because Lion exists, Beatrice, the Golden Witch doesn't exist, creating an alternate set of events to occur on Rokkenjima in 1986. Later, it is revealed that Lion only exists because Natsuhi accepted Lion as her child, which has 1/2.578.917 chance of happening. In truth, Lion is actually Kinzo's child by his daughter, Beatrice, who in turn was the daughter Kinzo had by his mistress, Beatrice Castiglioni. Because the child's gender was uncertain, Lion was given an androgynous appearance. Will asks what Lion's gender is, Lion refuses to tell him. When Lion presents a retort suggesting his/her gender should be obvious, Will replies that Lion looks like an effeminate young man or an assertive no-nonsense young woman, furthering the child's ambiguous gender. In End of the Golden Witch, Lion's gender remains unknown, though the mysterious phone calls that Natsuhi receives suggests the abandoned child was a male based on the voice. However, the cover of Twilight of the Golden Witch gives Lion a female appearance and Lion's alternate existence, Yasu, possesses mostly female alter-egos, presenting the implication that the child was female. Appearance Lion appears as an androgynous person with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Wearing a collared shirt with a green brooch and pink scarf, a red jacket, short red pants, and white boots, the Ushiromiya's crest appears on the left collar and left side of Lion's pants. Upon Lion's middle finger is the silver successor's ring. Requiem of the Golden Witch Lion is officially recognized as the child of Kinzo's eldest child Krauss and his wife Natsuhi, and the older sibling of their daughter Jessica. Lion is the undisputed heir to the Ushiromiya family, as proven by a silver successor's ring, and is well-liked by all members of the family because of the kind and quiet personality Lion portrays. Throughout Requiem of the Golden Witch, Lion becomes close with Willard H. Wright while investigating the mysterious circumstances surrounding Beatrice's death. In the End of the Golden Witch, Lion is the mysterious person that Natsuhi receives phone calls from. Later at the Tea Party, Lion is forced to witness a possible truth of the massacre of the 3rd game and Bernkastel shows Lion that the world Lion lives in should have ended exactly the same way like the 3rd world including Lion being shot to death. Bernkastel shows Lion a twisted reality moments before getting fatally shot but gets rescued by Will. Lion almost accepted the fate of being killed resulting in a loss of world, but is convinced by Willard to run away and breaks down shortly after leaving the meta-world theater, only to be rescued by a mutilated Willard again. Together, they try to escape fate of Lion's death, but end up being surrounded by demonic cats summoned by Bernkastel. It is implied that Will and Lion get killed in that meta-world. However, in Twilight of the Golden Witch, they are revealed to have been revived as pieces by Lambdadelta. Gallery File:Umineko-no-naku-koro-ni-chiru-episode-7-requiem-of-the-golden-witch-2278691.jpg|Ushiromiya Lion in the manga Category:Characters